Problem: $\overline{AC}$ is $10$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $24$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $26$ units long What is $\sec(\angle ABC)?$ $A$ $C$ $B$ $10$ $24$ $26$
$\sec(\angle ABC) = \dfrac{1}{\cos(\angle ABC)}$ How can we find $\cos(\angle ABC)$ SOH CAH TOA osine = djacent over ypotenuse Adjacent $= \overline{BC} = 24$ Hypotenuse $= \overline{AB} = 26$ $\cos(\angle ABC) = \dfrac{24}{26}$ $\sec(\angle ABC) = \dfrac{1}{\cos(\angle ABC)} = \dfrac{26}{24}$